Nada Más
by Menoli Sarangheo
Summary: Naruto escupió en sus papas después de todo lo que había pasado. Su propio razonamiento le había resultado estúpido y creyó que el ambiente de alrededor era lo que le hacía daño. Definitivamente era eso.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Autor: **Menoli Sarangheo.  
**Pareja: **NaruSasu.  
**Género: **Romance, Angst.

* * *

**NADA MÁS**

Naruto decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar que todo pasara. Las manos le sudaban y sentía su corazón latir con fuerza junto con la revolución que ahora era su estómago debido a todos los nervios que tenía. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera y ser primerizo en eso era algo que le molestaba al no saber que hacer para poder controlar todas esas sensaciones. No podía sentir aquello; debería estar seguro, firme y por supuesto, maldecir a su padre tanto como quisiera hasta lograr que a este le picara las orejas, cosa que creería lograr con todos los –malos- pensamientos que irían con él.

Respiró, y dejó el aire salir de manera pesada de sus pulmones. Cuando creía ver una melena roja cerca el corazón le latía más rápido pensando que eso era imposible, apaciguándose solo cuando el rostro de la persona no cuadraba con la que él estaba esperando. Pasaron segundos que a él le supieron horas y aún no veía algún rostro amable que se supiera para él. A menos esperaba que ella tuviera un rostro amable, con esa sonrisa que siempre cargaba en las fotos que él guardaba debajo de su cama en un álbum lila y con tonos naranjas.

Naruto dejó la maleta que tenía en la mano y se rascó la muñeca dónde tenía su reloj y vio la hora. Él había llegado con diez minutos de anticipación así que no esperaba que ella aún se encontrara. Aún sentía mariposas raras en el estómago.

Escuchó un avión salir del aeropuerto dónde él estaba y no pudo evitar pensar en su padre, a esas horas ya estaría acomodado en algún hotel o casa que le haya designado la compañía y poder así hacer su trabajo. Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado, desde que era niño su padre siempre viajaba por asuntos de negocios y en el mejor de los casos él podía acompañarlo, eso siempre alegraba a Naruto hasta que este creció y prefirió quedarse en casa con sus amigos y pasar todos esos días para él solito, él solo y sus travesuras de compañía. Pero todos sus planes cambiaron cuando su progenitor le avisó que en esa ocasión tardaría mucho más de lo que esperaba. Siete meses y eso era demasiado tiempo. Naruto tenía que quedarse en algún lado, porque dejar a un chico joven, tonto y hormonal –como comúnmente decía su padre cuando este cometía alguna locura- por una o dos semanas era muy diferente que dejarlo más de la mitad de un año solo.

Minato –padre de Naruto- tenía amigos que estarían dispuesto a ayudarle, pero este era consiente que siete meses es demasiado tiempo, incluso para la persona que más allegada sea a su persona. Él sabía –por experiencia personal- que el muerto y el arrimado a los tres días apestaba y él no quería ni una clase de problemas, mucho menos con alguna de sus amistades.

Naruto había estado contento e incluso haciendo planes. Podía quedarse con Kiba, con su loco y disparatado amigo, o podría irse con Chouji, incluso estaba seguro que Shikamaru podría recibirlo… ¡y que tal vivir algún tiempo con cada uno de ellos! La sonrisa de Naruto era grande y nadie se la podía borrar del rostro, hasta que Minato dijo unas palabras que jamás en la vida creyó escuchar.

—Te irás a vivir con tu madre.

Y ahí el mundo de Naruto dio un vuelco grande que jamás creyó sentir. Ni siquiera dijo algo, solo trataba de asimilar lo dicho por su padre. No replicó, se sintió sin fuerzas para eso, pero desde ese momento las extrañas sensaciones del estómago lo invadían, las mismas que sentía en ese momento y se aumentaba cuando pensaba en eso mientras hacía sus maletas para quedarse con su madre. Escuchó hablar a su padre por teléfono, máximo tres minutos, después colgó suspirando indicándole con un asentimiento que ya el comunicado estaba hecho y no pudo evitar Naruto tragar saliva.

Está de más mencionar como Naruto se sentía y como las manos por los nervios le temblaban a cada minuto. No había visto a su madre desde hace mucho tiempo. Después del divorcio de sus padres y por culpa del trabajo de las dos personas, Minato viajaba de un lado al otro haciendo que las visitas de su madre se hicieran nada, nada.

Naruto no había entendido hasta que creció y se fue acostumbrando a no ver a sus padres juntos, pero él en ese tiempo era un niño, y como tal se pudo acostumbrar a no ver a su madre como habían sido los primeros siete años de su vida. Hablaba con ella, y siempre le contaba lo que hacía. Recuerda una vez decirle que se había encontrado un sapo verde lastimado y él lo había llevado a clases, era gordo, bonito y los ojos saltones parecían verlo todo, pero al parecer a las niñas no le gustaba porque cuando Naruto les enseñó sacándolo de su bolsillo las niñas gritaron un "¡Kya!" tan sonoro que Naruto había estado seguro que hasta la escuela con más de quince cuadras de distancia los había escuchado. Su madre había reído después de haberlo escuchado, pidiéndole que se lavara las manos después de que cargara a su mascota consigo.

Naruto también le conversaba de las tareas, de lo aburridas que eran, y se había disculpado por no haber podido ir a su cumpleaños pero el trabajo de su padre hacía imposible que viajaran y poder estar con ella. Y con el tiempo las llamadas a diarias se volvían de cada dos días, después una vez por semana, después al mes hasta que al final se hicieron nulas.

Naruto sabía de ella, por lo correos que le envía y por los que él le envía a ella, pero con el tiempo todo se había vuelto confuso y al final se dio cuenta que él ya no conocía nada de ella, así como ella de él. Las clases, los amigos, el crecer, la música un "todo" muy grande se había puesto como muralla haciendo que él no pudiera quebrarla y quizás su madre no intentar traspasar en ella separándolos poco a poco sin que ninguno quisiera hacer nada.

Al final, todo se resumía a las llamadas telefónicas en momentos especiales, como el cumpleaños de ambos o el segundo domingo de Mayo por ser el día de las madres, nada más.

Por eso Naruto estaba nervioso y a cada cabellera larga y rojiza que veía pasar, sentía que era suficiente para que el corazón se le saliera del pecho.

¿Serían los dos… tan diferentes?

Por un momento, decepcionarla hacía que el corazón se le partiese e incluso –hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía- ganas de llorar sentiría. Estaba nervioso, desesperado y las mariposas en su estómago le estaban dando ya ganas de vomitar.

¿Le molestaría la forma en la que él es ahora? ¿Su ropa? ¿Qué tal si no congeniaban a la hora de los alimentos o si él hacía algo que a ella le desagradase? Su padre no lo preparó para eso, y él no había querido preguntar. Lo que más recordaba de ella eran los waffle del desayuno, y un golpe que le había dado en la cabeza por desobedecerla y subirse al juego más grande que era para niños mayores. Naruto sonrió pero volvió al nerviosismo de antes apenas unos segundos. Había cerrado los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos su corazón se detuvo y sintió un sonrojo acudir a sus mejillas.

Ella le estaba viendo, con el rostro cansado y la respiración acelerada, con las mechas largas revueltas y su cartera desacomodada. Con sus ojos azules, brillantes sin comparación a los fotos que él tenía. Con su ropa bien puesta y una bella sonrisa en su cara.

Y lo demás no importó. No interesaba que no fueran iguales o que ambos tuvieran que conocerse comenzando desde cero, nada importaba, tan solo el estrecharse el uno al otro y sentir como si estuviera en casa.

Y los nervios habían desaparecido después de eso.

**TBC**


End file.
